dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Jericho Ishtar
51d8afb18db039cbf0612afc515fcf79--eastern-europe-vine.jpg|You can only test the patient of me for so long General information Name: Jericho Ishtar Age: 26 Weight: 195 Height: 5'11 Eye Color: Teal Blood Type: O DoB: July 20th Appearance Jericho has a rectangular face with a defined, slightly pointed chin and a sturdy jawline. His two-toned eyes were small and spaced evenly apart, sitting below trim eyebrows that seemed to curve as a natural extension of his broad, rounded nose. He kept his mouth closed in a thin, straight line, and his hair—naturally dark brown in color but years of dying it to it's now Jet black color. The jacket he wore over his broad shoulders had neatly polished buttons, and the scarf around his neck was tied so that the ruffles perfectly filled the space left open by his coat. Another outfit he could be seen wearing is a black high-collared shirt, a midriff-exposing flak jacket, and light blue pants. Most of this goes unseen, as he wears a tattered light brown poncho over it. He wraps bandages around his ankles and a blue sash around his head. He also has a lean, muscular build to him, He has spiky black hair with blue outlining and white streaks. His skin complexion is regular peach-tan. Behavior/Personality Jericho has a power complex the thought of power entering his mind making him believe he is unstopable, With his new teammates Jericho treats each of them as family instead of Pawns he believes they are the light that will shine the world into something they all believe in. After being brought back to life Jericho has become a bit more colder and Slient after becoming the host of Ouroabos his goal as changed back to his family roots to collect an certin arifact that will give him exactaly what he wants.. Power. Schizophrenia is a chronic, severe, and disabling brain disorder that has affected people throughout history.People with the disorder may hear voices other people don't hear. They may believe other people are reading their minds, controlling their thoughts, or plotting to harm them. This can terrify people with the illness and make them withdrawn or extremely agitated. Occupation/Class Occupation: The Serizawa Force Rank: '''Governor '''of New Nexus Owner of the Black Parade Owner of Serizawa Corp Leader of the Ascendancy In Parnterships with these bussiness 2nd Soul/ Has the files off of Mad dog from the Kasanihnan accident Son Enterprise Brick Wall Prison The Wakahisa Clan The Hellfire Conglomerate King of the Underworld. Realtionship Status 4c29849e8bf4521455f7b9a05cf6a64c--darkness-darkness-top-cow.jpg befc03a2c8.jpg Married to Homura Serizawa Serizawa Physiology The Serizawa's can draw power and abilities connected to the Gods of ancient Egypt. Their Physiology gains them the ability to keep their body immune to any bad toxic, or Poison that came come in contact with their body. There body is also at peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. They use a branch off of Chi called Ather, Where they can create a powerful and unique "Celestial Element" that flows through the Universe. There have been many claims/theories made by alchemists, natural philosophers, and very early modern physicists that confirm Aether's power. One claim is that it was the pure essence that the Mythological Gods lived and breathed in the same way humans did with air. Another claim is that Aether is the force used by God himself to create the Universe. Another reference would be the Hermeticist book "Kybalion" that not only explain its nature but the plane it comes from. As mentioned in the Astrology page, Aether is from the "Ethereal Plane", a Physical Plane that exists between the ones of both matter and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Aether is neither of these things. This is what fills the body of a Serizawa which helps protect their cells which is held into their body almost like an case meaning each cell in their body is covered in Ather as in protection if anything tried to harm their cells in any way. This applies to their special Life-Force energy, as with it’s own mystical energies only meant to be wielded by the user, if anyone else attempted to wield or take their energy into their own body, they’d find themselves under a heavy deathly sickness and their bodies decaying from the inside out (2 posts). Another Perk of the Serizawa's is they can not be influenced by higher beings like Oni. Meaning Oni's aren't able to control or be welcomed into their bodies unless they are welcomed. Fighting Style Kickboxing: is a group of stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from karate, Muay Thai and Western boxing. Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport. Japanese kickboxing originates in the 1960s, with competitions held since then. American kickboxing originates in the 1970s and brought to prominence in September 1974 when the Professional Karate Association (PKA) held the first World Championships. Historically, kickboxing can be considered a hybrid martial art formed from the combination of elements of various traditional styles. This approach became increasingly popular since the 1970s, and since the 1990s, kickboxing has contributed to the emergence of mixed martial arts via further hybridization with ground fighting techniques from Brazilian jiu-jitsu and Folk wrestling. There is no single international governing body. International governing bodies include International Combat Organisation, World Association of Kickboxing Organizations, World Kickboxing Association, International Sport Karate Association, International Kickboxing Federation, World Sport Kickboxing Federation, among others. Consequently, there is no single kickboxing world championship, and champion titles are issued by individual promotions, such as K-1, Glory, SUPERKOMBAT, Lumpinee Boxing Stadium, among others. Bouts organized under different governing bodies apply different rules, such as allowing the use of knees or clinching, etc.With this style, The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering them immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. Kenjutsu Battojutsu is a field of kenjutsu which deals specifically with the rapid drawing and sheathing of a sword. In most cases, a katana being drawn from its sheath moves with a much greater speed and force than when it is being wielded normally. Additionally, greater drawing speed gives a swordsman more of an advantage in combat than an opponent whose speed is inferior. This is due in part to the fact that a katana's sharp blade curves upward against the inside of the sheath, allowing the swordsman to use more strength in drawing it without having to worry about applying extra control to his movements - the sword's path is guided by the sheath while the blade meets no resistance, moving two to three times faster than normal. Aether Base Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alternators can copy the properties of REAL things. Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Advanced Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Destruction chi simply destroys, breaking down things to the point of non-existence. At advance levels, Hadou Masters can use this base to be deadily and powerful warriors with untold strength. ���������� ������������ Demon Energy (妖気, Yōki) or Demonic Aura is only by demons ( Not Oni ). Its strength varies greatly on the user. As stated by those whom have studied the termnology, Demon Energy is not always as strong as its counter part Sacred Energy, but it gives a pleasurable sensation. It is also often more potent than Sacred Energy, due to demons usually possessing far greater amounts of energy than humans and those of the angelic divine blood. Demon Energy can be powered by intense emotions.Though this is rarely used due to the confrontational nature of demons, demons can harness this energy to heal themselves. Though those within lower ranks on the demon food chain are the only ones who show it, the fact that Stronger Demons will use their remaining energy to heal themself rather than to die out right, This proves that any demon is capable of healing themselves, only they rarely use it as demons tend to prefer using the energy for offense. Humans can use it, if they sign there soul over to The God/Gaurdian of The Demon world ( Hell. ) But it does have a great many side-effects. Like sending the user into a spiral of loss sanity, and morph the human into something rather ghoulish in nature.Jericho on the other hand gained this from the beast that lives within him the Uroboros/Obliesk. ���������� ���������� �������������� ���� ������ ���� ���������� ���� ������ ���������� ���� ���������������� ������������, ������ ���������������� �������������� ���������� ���������� ������ ���������� ������ �������� ���������� ���������������� ���� ������ �������� ���� ���������������� ������ �������� ���������������� �������� ������ ���������� ���� ����������. �������� ������ ������ ���� ���� ���������������� ���� ������������ ������ �������� �������� ���������� ���� ������ ������������ ������ ���������� ���� �������� ������ ��������. �������� ���������� ���������� ���������� �������������� ���� ������������������ ���� ���������� ������ �������� ������������������ ������ ���������������������� ������ �� �������������� 6,000 ����������. ������ �������� �������������� ������ �������� ���� ������ ������ ���� �������� 1 ������ �������������� �������� ���� ������ ���������� ������ ���������� ������������ ������ �������� �������� ���� �� ���������������� �������� ������ �������� ���������� ������ �������� Twilight Zone Power keeps you from getting hurt. Power gives you peace of mind, knowing you're safe from the world. Power gives you space to breathe. 13612344_1653160605009230_1377021323597948697_n.jpg User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilities and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. Photo-Umbrakinesis Dark Energy Manipulation Twilight Energy Manipulation Twilight Energy Absorption Twilight Infusion Twilight Energy Aura Twilight Energy Negation Night Empowerment The Cure of Uroboros giphyggg.gif After being created by one of Ruler of The realm of Whispers Anubis, The Uroboros worship began after the great war when every creature in the land of Whispers had been released into the world of Egypt. This was due to an follower of Anubis who used both books of the living and death to open the gate. This beast ruled great swathes of territory on Egypt and this rulership was uncontested for a further 6,000 years. ��������������'�� �������� ������ ��������������'�� �������� ������ ���� �������������� ����'�� ���������� ������ ���������������� ������������ ������������ ���� �������� ���������������� �������� ������ �������������� ������ �������� �������� ���������� ���� ���������� ���������������� ������������ �������������� ���� ������ ������. �������������� ������ ���������� ���������������������� ���� �������� ���������������� ������������ ���������� ���� �������� �������� ������ �������� ���� �������������� ������ ���������������� ���������� ���� �������� ������������ ������ ������. �������� �������������������� ������������������ ������������ ������������������������ ���������������� �������� ���� Aether Based move U���������������������� �������������� �������� ������ ������������, ���������� ������ �������������������� ���������������� ������ ��������������. ���� ������������, ���������������� ���� ������������ �������� ���� ���������� �������������������� �������� ���������� ����������������, ������ ���� ������������������ �� ������������������ ���� �������� ������������ ���� ������ ���� ������������������ ���� �� �������������� ���� ��������������, �������� ���� ���� �������������� ���� ���������� ������ �� ���������� ������������������: ������ ������ �������� �������������� ������ �������������������� ������ ������������ �������� ���������� ����������, ������������ ������ ������������ �������������� ������ ���������� ���� ���������� ����������������, ������������ �������������������� ������ ��������������, ���������������� ������'�� �������� �������������� �������������� ������������������ ������ ��������������, ������. Phatoms - �������� ���� ������ ���� ��������������'�� ���������������� ���������� ���� �������������� ������ ����������������, ���� �������� ���� ���������� ������ ������������ �������� ������ �������� ���� �������� ������������ ������ �������� ���� ���� ������������ ���������� ���� ���� ������������ �������� ���� �������� �������� �������� ���������������� ���� ����������. �������� �������� �������������� ���������������������� ������ �������� ���� �������� ������������ �������� ���� ������ ���������� �������� �������� ����������. �������������� ������ ���������� ������ ���������� �������� ��������. ���� ������ ������������ �������������� ������ ������������ ������ ���������� ���� ������ ���������������� ���������������� �������� ���� �������� �������� ���� ���������� ���������� ������������ �������� ���� ���������� ������ ���� ������ ������'��. �������� ������ ���������������������� ���������������������������� �������� �������� ���������� ������ ���������� ��������. �������� �������������� �������������������� ����������������, ����������, ������������������, ��������������, ������ �������������� ������������; �������� ���� �������� ������������ ���� ������������ ������ �������� �������� �������� ��������, ������������������ ������ �������������� �������������� �������� �������������� ������ ���������� ������������ ������������, �������� �������� �������� ���������������� ���������� �������� �������� 5 ���������� ���� �������� ������ ������ �������������� ���� ���������������������� ���������� ���� �������������� ������ ������ ���������� ������ ��������������. �������� �������������� ���������������� ������������ ������ ���������� ������������. �������� ������ �������������������� �������������� ���������� ������ ���������� ����������. �������� ������ ���������������� ���������������� ���� ������ ��������������. �������������� �������� ���� �������������� ���� �������� ���� ���������� ������ �������� ������ ��������/�������������� �������� ������ ������ ���������������� ������ �������� ������������ ���������������� ���� �� �������� ���� ������ ����������������, ������������ �������� ������ �� �������������� ������������ �������� �������� ������ �������� �������������������� �������������� �������� ������'�� ���������� �������� ������ ���������� �������������� ���� ������ ���� ������ ���������� �������� �������������� ���� ���������� �������� ���� �������� ������ �������� �������� ���������� ���������� ������ ���� ������ ������'��.������ ���� ��������������'�� �������������� ���� ���� �������� ���� ���������������� ������ �������������������� ���� ����������������/�������������� �������� ������ ���������� ���� ���������������� ���������� �������� ���������� ���������� ���� ����������-�������� ���������������� ���� ������������. �������� �������� �������������� ������ ������������ ���� �������������� ������ ���������� �������������� ������ ���� ������ ����������������, �������� ������ ���������������� �������� ������ ������ ������������������ ������ ���������� �������� ���������� ���� ���������������� ������ ���� ������ ������������ ������������������ ���� ������������������ ������������������ �������� ���� ���������� �������� ������������ ���� ���������� �������� ������ �������� ������������ ���������� ����������. ������ �������������� ������ �������� ���������������� �������� ����������, ��������������, �������������� ������ ���������� ����������, ������������ ��������-������������ �������������������� ������/���� ������������ ��������������������/������������������ ���� �������������� ��������������������. ������������������ ������ ���������������� ������ �������������� ����������������. �������� ������ ������������ ���� ������ ���������������� ������ ���� ������ �������� �������� �������� �������� ������ �������������� ���� ������ ������������������ ������������������. The Exorcism of " Your name here.." tumblr_m9nv61Bgq71r0izvoo1_500.png Jericho would proceeds to concentrate his demonic energy with the beast preparing the Dragon. During this series of ominous weather changes occur (lightning strikes, darkened clouds, etc.) Spiritually-aware individuals in the vicinity will also begin feeling cold, experiencing anxiety or even despair. Once the channel for the Dragon is fully charged, its form materializes in a swirl of Grey flames covering his entire left arm. Upon release, the flames burst forth in an explosion described as having a mind of its own and thus difficult to guide once launched. The Grey energy then proceeds to instantly incinerate just about anything in its path. While firing Jericho is able to amplify/concentrate the energy that is in the attack increasing the quantity/amplifying of it's destructive power. Jericho was taught the first step of this move with Suran to where he was able to release the flames of Ourobos but after his journey in the shrines he now learned the second step. { If he choses this step}This move is when Jericho releases the dragon from his arm and channel it towards his target, allowing the Dragon to attempt to Consume the essences of its target. After being released, the flames take the form of a giant Ancient Egyptian dragon with an snake tail, composed entirely of Grey and purple flames. However, the exact color of the dragon is not consistent; while its appearance always keeps the black base, the secondary color varies between purple, red, blue, green and even white. The dragon also appears to drastically change in size, varying in length from a few meters to miles. Even the collateral damage caused by the Dragon can be immense; the attack flies toward the target and destroys everything in its path. In principle, defending against or deflecting this attack is almost impossible. Because of its intensity, and there fighting he Dragon are extremely difficult to handle. When Jericho used the move for the first time he was left with serious burns to his right forearm, even with the help of his Uncle. Jeri can however ONLY CAN fire 3 SHOT A DAY USING HIS OWN NATURAL energy, But if Max is under an full moon or is under the effects of the Venom he can perform an extra shot But if Max performs an extra shot his body would take a large toll to the point where his sight becomes burly and he is barely able to stand the third shot is only for when Max knows when it's over he wouldn't push himself to use the second shot cause he knows the risks that can happen like him dying, or even losing the feeling in his left arm that is because when he releases his move the beast he unleashes leaves a wave of heat energy which burns his arms each time he release causing Max to be under distress. Planetary Buster ������������������ ������������������ ���� �� �������� ���������� �������������� �������� �� ����������/�������� ���� ���������������� ���������� �������������� �� ���������������� ������������ ���� ������ ������������ ������ ����������. �������������������� & ������������������, ���������������� �������� ������������ �������� ���������� ���� ������������ ������/���� ������������ ���� ������ ������������. �������������� ������ �������� ������ ���������� �������� ������ ���������� ���������� �������� �������� �� ������������ ������ ���� �� �������������� ���������� ���� �������������� ���������������� ���������������� ������ ���������� ���� ���� ������������ �������� �������� ���������������� ������������������. ���������������� ���������������� ����������: ������������ ���� ������ �������� ���������� �������������� ������ ���� ������ ���������������� ���� ���������� ������ ������������ ���� �������������������� ���������� ������ �������������� ������ ���������� ������ ������������������. ������ ������������ �������� ���������� ������ ���������������� �������������� ����������, ������ ������������������������ ������������ ������ ���������� ������ �������� ���������� ��������, ���������������� �������������� �������� ������������. ������ �������������� ������ ������������ ���� ������ �������� ���������� ���� �������������� ���� ��������������'�� ���������������������� ������ �������������������� ������ ������������ ������������ �������������� �� ������������ ���������� �������� ���������������������� ������ ���� �������� ���������� ���������� ������������ ������ �������� ���������������������� ������ ���������� ���������������������� ������ ���� �������������� �������� �������� �� ����������������, ������ ���������� ���� ���� ������ ������ ������������ ������������ �������� �������� ���� �������������� ���������� �������� ���� �������� ������ �������� �������� �������� ������ ������, ���� ������������ �� ���������� ���������� ���� ������������ ������������ ������������ ���� �������� ������ ������������ ������ ������������ �� ����������, �������� ���������� ������������������ �������� ���������������� �������������������� ������������ ���� ������ ������������������. Tumblr_nsmr6smalI1qj5jqso1_540.gif Tumblr_nsmr8svHKi1qj5jqso2_540.gif Phasing Jericho is able to transform his body completely into shadows. Users transformed form can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of shadow, In this state Jericho is able to become Intangibility, were he can move through objects and ignore most physical effects in their way, exact means how this is done vary between slipping partially into other dimensions, being able to make their own atoms move between other atoms, being non-physical being of energy, vibrating their molecules into a new quantum frequency, etc. Regardless the user is able to ignore most attacks, physical dangers and gravity.(In a battle Max is able to perfom this four times)( Shadow Mimicry under Full-Formed Shadow Beings) Exile Storm This attack is one of Max's favorites it's when he channel's his chi into his mouth and forms a wave of Destruction with the power of crushing the bones of his foe's if their hit with this massive waves and repulsive forces with objects and people. Depending on the amount of force the user puts into this technique, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed at the user will be deflected, no matter the size, power. A massive amount of repulsive force is placed above the target, crushing everything beneath in an enormous explosion. Jaganshi's Gravity ball This move is when Max's opens his palm and creates a dark purple orb of chi surrounded by a series of white rings of chakra that orbit the main sphere. These rings then align into one disc-like shape around the orb, causing the rings to resemble planetary rings. This attack is able to deliver impact of concussive force, whether directly or remotely, which can knock the target back and cause internal and external damage. The compacted nature and moving speed of Max's Chi allows this attack to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. This tends to launch the target spiraling backward after being hit or, if the target is lying on or being launched to the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater. The blade also creates countless microscopic rings that severely damage the body on a cellular level. The rings when attacking can sever all nerve channels in the body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck. If hit in the right place Max can also attack his foe's Chi circulatory system, with the attack. Jashin eyes Each eye is able to transport targets by creating a swirling distortion that opens a void of darkness an hidden pocket created by Jericho himself, which would keep the Volcity of the said target. This technique's effect acts as an attractive force,both visibly drawing the target inwards and distorting their form until they disappear. A user of the right eye requires physical contact to absorb a target, while the left can do so from a distance. The left eye the long-range version of Jasin an ability is primarily based on line of sight and, as such, does not require physical contact to warp a target into the dark void. By focusing to create a barrier and concentrating on the target within, The Void will distort and the target will be drawn into. The Right eye, The short-range version of this move, requires him to be in close proximity with his target to warp the target. However, this eye (Connects with his phasing.)With this move Jericho is able to pin point where he would want the target to reappear and to have the same Voicty. ( Max could only use this 4 times an fight over using it causing him to go blind for one post. Bakuhatsu No Ken The Kaijuu Bakuhatsu No Ken is an advanced technique that can turn one’s hand or foot into a violent blade like weapon. The true capability of this technique has the ability to stab or cut a one story brick building in half. It also has the capability of completely ripping the human body to shreds in the area hit, should the attack come into contact. This however does come with setbacks as without mastery, this technique can cause great strain on the arm or body of the user, so much so to the point where physical recovery is a MUST. Pushing one’s body to become a literal blade at most already forcible enough, and doing it for elongated periods of time would make it even more strenuous. Without mastery of this ability, the arm is sure to be sliced in multiple places, though only to minor degrees. If mastered this technique will render the users body or fist a deep crimson red color, and only be seeable by chi practitioners, but it's effect can be felt regardless. Should someone master the perks of this state, they can become a being of hate, that can slaughter any being, but not without great cost to their own body. Shadow Skin ���� ������ ���������� �������������� ������ ���� ���������� ������������ ���� ������ ���������������� ���������� ���������� �������� ������ ������������ ������ ���������������� �������� ���������� ��������������'�� ��������-������������, ��������, ��������������, ����������, ������. ������������������ ����������/����������, ���������������� ������ ���� ������������������ �������������� �������������� ���� ������ �������� �������� ���� ���������������� ��������������, ��������������, ������������������, �������������� ���� ����������������������, ������. ���� �������� ���������������� ������������ ���� ���������������� ������ ��������������, �������� ���� ���������������� �������������� ���� ������ �������� ���������� �������� ������ ������������, ���������������� �������� ���� ������������ �������������� �� ������������ ������/���� ���������� ���������� �������������������� ������������. ������ �������� �������� �������������� ���� �������������� ������������ �� ���������� ���������� ������������ ������ ���� �������������� ���� ������ ������������ �������� ���������� ������ �� ������������ �������� ������������. Night Empowerment Max become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. during the night, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the night or even slow or stop aging. Supernatural Condition Self-Power Augmentation Self-Sustenance King of the Relam of Whispers The realm of Whispers is where the souls of supernatural creatures of the Serizawa family go after they die. Its physical location is separate from the land of the living and others domains. Ra estimates there are 30-40 million souls there. It was originally created by Ra to contain the oldest creatures,for fear they would destroy the rest of creation. To proect this land an Divine beast formed in the shape of an Cat was born to to explain the land. Where the old Pharaohs and only the chosen one where accepted unlike the Shinto realm this Realm wasn't open for everyone, meaning no one could walk inside these gates unless welcomed. Guarded by the 10 beast of Perisa and more. The Kat was not only the protector but made sure this land of the unknown stayed that way. The gate is constructed as a dimensional portal, created by the Mystic cat. The gates are found in the mass Temple of Egypt and the only way to open these gates are to have the Book of the dead or the Book of the living aka the books of both Anubuis and Ra. The Profit traveled throughout the realm. Anubis was given the Underworld but after his death by the hands of Jackie Serizawa, who was chosen to be the new ruler but after his death it was passed down to the Obliesk King Jericho who now holds the staff. The realm of Whispers is broken into sections as Ra was given one section which where he rested and so forth. Weapons Jaganshi's Blade: The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle, that aptly fit the sword's purpose of decapitation, The latter notch allows a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, making it easier for the user to carry. Its extremely long handle is also detachable to further aid transportation and then reattached when required for combat. The sword is reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. His sword also has an alternating mode whenever their bonds are weaken it woul send out an pulse of air towards the foe aiming protect themselves. However, despite being well-trained, Max has noted that the weight of the blade could still tire him out. Max puts a lot of Chi within the hand he picks up this sword with seeing at the moment it seems to heavy for him, but dont let that fool you Max can still use this sword to it's full extent. This sword is created from soul metal which gives him the ability to create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. Max's Sword is able to come when he wishes to summon it from the darkness. His trump card is to create a being of fire or shape existing flames into wanted shapes and purposes. They can grant the beings varying levels of independence (controlled, automatons/programmed, semi-independent) and existence (momentary to permanent) and delete the creature once they are done with them. With the Sword Max gains. Once Jericho take's the carange tablets his body becomes at a Superhuman state and mental condition in that verse can achieve with just at 25% power. This entails Max becomes faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of his species without being obviously supernatural. The features that stand out are: increasing the physical strength to superhuman levels; high degree of resistance to physical damage or injuries (allows the muscles and bones to harden more than the same steel); tremendous coordination, balance, agility, reflexes and intelligence that far exceed the human peak; superhuman speed and durability; and projections of energy attacks which can be used to pressure the vital points. Jeri muscles becomes 2x the average size to some it may make them believe Max would now be slower but due to the effects of the tablet but Max speed increases ten fold as his appearance changes, Max body becomes a physical manifestation of Darkness, the all-encompassing void which acts as the counterbalance to light. The darkness manifested is essentially made of pure negativity and not from the lack of illumination. Max is essentially tapping into the core of different forms of darkness itself. In this form Max's hair is grown from his darkness as he is able have complete control over the hair of oneself and others, allowing them to freely alter, grow out, chance texture, color, etc., shape and manipulate it as if it was appendage, weave the hair into different shapes, etc. Due to hair lacking nerves or being directly affected by changes in the nervous system, attacks and damage are virtually harmless to the user. Carnage Cells Carnage Cells - These deadly tablets are the creation of the scientist of Jericho Serizawa Mayor of New Nexus using his team he was able to create a new drug using his resources with the Venom and the R Cells. The Carnage Cell Physique puts it's receiver in Superhuman Conditioning. Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can achieve by any method of training and remain that way with little or no maintaining. They're also gifted with the unique ability to use up to 100% of their brains potential allowing their senses to be in a constant Superhuman state. The user's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing them to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. They gain Superhuman levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard their body has become, allowing them to resist tearing a muscle and/or their bones shattering easily. Because of there 100% Brain they are able to create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like the user can see into the future.The user is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves. From the past user who took the Venom would turn into vicious monsters ex. ( Kin in Prison plot)Now the user can undergo mutation to gain abilities without becoming a monster, ie. keeping their human physique, sanity, and humanity without it being altered. The user's powers are a direct result of some form of either induced evolution or natural selection, usually manifested during adolescent puberty, traumatization, or when other mental and bodily adaptations take place. The Ring of Whispers~ Jericho has authority and duty in the Realm of whispers, a place where the souls of the all Serizawa's before him depart. He is able to command the dead, and have powers related to life, and death, souls in general as well as power to bind and restrict Some may have duties and powers related to Death and bringing the souls where they belong. With this ring Jericho possess an infinite life span, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. Some are the defensive type, simply preventing such damage from appearing (invulnerability/protection), while others are the regenerative type, surviving and quickly recovering from anything you throw at them. As shown when Connor had sliced Jericho in half and he was still able to form words and speak. 24c14ebea071db0f4e1666c4decb9587.jpg ROT INDUCEMENT User can cause anything organic to wither, rot and decay, whether living or deceased.The power to rot any organic material, flesh, fruit, or plant. A sub-power of Decomposition Manipulation.The user can dissolve any sort of organic cells, including plant, bone, or even fertile dirt and dissolve them, destroying them at a cellular or even protein level, allowing them to destroy their targets, either by a specific part or outright disintegration. They can also dissolve viral or germ like cells from their own body for self-treatment. Death Bomb: Create an explosion of killing forces.( Not on RPC's Or NPC's) though it can inflict mayor damage. Death Bullet: Shoot a killing bullet at an opponent. Jericho can use this on NPC but it takes 5 post to charge in order to do this, as he channels the chi into his ring, once released it would emit a dark demonic chi with enough power to come destory someone instantly, it comes out as a large comet looking blast, or a 'Bullet'. Death Constructs: Create constructs from killing energy. Death Field Projection: Create a field that kills anything within the user's area.( Not on RPC's) Death Virus: Set a mortal virus on an opponent. This techinque takes 5 turns to execute, he may leave this effect on someone by simply scratching them with one of his clans weather human form, or true form. In order to survive your char must realize the death dyfing effect, and its not meta-gaming if they find out, there bodies will start to weaken immedatily, and they will be dead within 5 minutes ( 5 post). If you are still trying to fight, and you add time frames, they will be added, and if they equal to 5 minutes exactly, or anything past then it will be labled an auto kill. Due to sick feeling it gives ones character, they would be able to notice that this indeed was some form of 'posion' so they'd find some kind of way to extract, simply slashing the open wound open with something, letting the venom leak out will suffice enough to save you. Death Wave: Create a wave of killing energy. Transcended State (5 posts) Sasuke_e_seu_susanoo_4d898eb09eb2f.png Borderline Supercondition: Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the near superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieved by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise, usually something bordering pushing ones limits over and over again continusouly without want to stop or by completly bonding with the perks of this state. Strength Increase: This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rather than projectiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capable of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivelent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completly dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the futher said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, strength will be well in the over 2 tons area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. Higtned Relexes: The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategize. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. Anger Empowerment: Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the elements or even slow or stop aging. Speed Increase: User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply need to train to able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment.The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurrs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches (not like an afterimage that actually uses chi, but this is a natural perk of the state.) By traveling at great speeds, the user can acquire the relativistic mass of such speed to land blows which can hit with tremendous force. Energy Sensing: The user gains the ability to sense sentient beings of life, but only natural. Nothing artifical can be detected such as cyborgs, robots, etc. If it is chi, it doesn't require concentration unless honing in on a target to far away, in the heat of battle it would be easy to sense an opponent up close or with harmful intent. Danger Intuition: The user can sense nearing danger. Can sense unwanted or hectic events. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. Basuto: Basuto or "Bursting" is a means of using the technique of transforming but only for short burst of time instead of spanning it for long periods of time. For example in a situation of complete and total danger, one could use this burst into the transformation and quickly utilize the speed and escape the situation using blarring speed or increased strength,and then return to a normal state. However once this would be done 15 times, it would have a 15 post recharge time should the battle drag out that long Enhanced Durability: The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Allies/Enemies Akashi Akashi is Max right hand man in the Organization, Akashi is what Max likes to call a wild card. He gets the job done he nows about Akashi complex about following orders he would rather give the order or even do things on his own than to listen. But Max understands his complex and works around it for they could work together so perfectly. Jackie Serizawa Jackie is Max's older brother someone who Max use to look up to when he needed someone their but after the death of his brother Max has learned to think for himself than to big the little brother. Max and Jackie have a close relationship with each other they trust each other with their life and nothing could break the bound they share but growing up Max and Jackie had noticed that they have different goals and believe in different things and want to achivice those things differntly but only time could tell til this two see each other again. Leon Leon is prob the most funniest person to hang out with in the city, that is if you dont count the fighting and the distance of friendship between these two warriors. On his run with the Vemon Max ran into Leon at first Max thought he was like the normal hero for hire all stick nosed and always following the rules, but there something in Leon that doesnt sit well with Max. Leon mindset it's not all their Max could see he wants to save people but Max can also see the hate inside him something that could cause him to crack, this has been a mission for Max from day one to Make Leon into the savage he really is. Syl Syl was an nanomachine robot who Max later found out the leader of her operations which is Dr. Takeda, anyway Max found Syl in the strangest way ever..In a battle and in that battle him and Syl made an deal if she were to lose to him she would join his cause, when Max won he heleped Syl by creating her an voice box with the help of Suran. Max had great hope for Syl he treated her like family it wans't until Syl lied to Max aiming to kill him and run away from his group for her "own" reasons. Causing great pain in Max he was forced to kill Syl but there was always something about that day that give Max chills as if she surived but that is all specaltions. Background N/A Category:The Obelisk King Category:Generation 1 Category:Hunting Season Ark Category:The Plan to Eradicate Hero inc Saga Category:Demon Blood Category:The Serizawa's Category:Serizawa Family Category:Better Served Cold Saga